


Starving Wolf

by QueenRhaeTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRhaeTargaryen/pseuds/QueenRhaeTargaryen
Summary: Hi, everyone! It has been so long since I have been writing on here that I had to open a new account. I forgot the password to my old account called just RhaeTargaryen. On that account I wrote one story and started writing another. The other one I have never finished. So almost three years later I came back to finish it. I do not know if I can just copy my work from my previous account here, but I will try. If not, I will leave you a link so you can read it there before coming here to read the rest.https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954688/chapters/15857293Lady Lyanna Stark married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the beggining of the Robert's Rebellion. She survived childbirth and named her son Daeron. She is detirment and able and mad with grief for her husband his family and her own brother and father. With both Rhaegar's son alive she decided to take and secure the Iron Throne for her son and step-son.





	1. Red

She looked at his face, strong but unfamiliar. He looked scared, no, not scared, more surprised. She didn’t know what to say or do, so she just looked at his big blue eyes and felt sick.  _If I vomit in front of him I shall kill myself._ To seek focus she glanced at her feet and all of a sudden he was face to face with her. In three short steps he reached her but for no reason she felt threatened so she stepped back. That made him freeze on spot.  **–You are afraid of _me?_  **He asked in disbelief. His eyes stared at her wide open and his face grew stern. This is not Robert Baratheon she remembered.  **–I am thrilled to finally see you in front of me, and you… you step back? You find me dangerous? I fought a bloody war so you can be safe again and you…** He was almost yelling at her and surely didn’t understand what was off with Lyanna. His words made her very angry.  **–No one asked that of you, Robert! May I ask why did you start that war at all? Why did you kill Rhaegar for and all those noble men? Tell me why, because I know it wasn’t for me! –No, Lya, you don’t understand… I did that for you, my love. I killed that bastard for you. It was all for your safety and to avenge your kin… I, I love you, you know this.** She took a deep breath.  _He knows nothing._ Lyanna Stark was so furious at her former betrothed and could barely keep it together.  **–No, Robert, you don’t love me. You love the idea of me. And you never sought revenge for anyone but yourself, your hurt pride and ego. And for that and only for that you killed all those true men including your prince and sire.** With those words Robert became angry.  **–My prince and sire? I killed the bloody bastard to save you from his gross hands!** He grabbed her hand and yelled at her face.  **–Let go of me!** She screamed and pushed him away. At that he came to his senses.  **–Dear Gods, I am so sorry Lya, I never meant to hurt you… I just, I don’t understand… I thought you would be happy finally and free at last… I… -You truly are stupid aren’t you, Robert?** She saw guilt on his face but she didn’t care, she needed to get this done.  **–Listen to me carefully.** She looked him in the eyes and the memory of Rhaegar’s eyes came to her mind. Dark and disturbing but full of love and care. With that picture hot tears filled her eyes and rage overcame her senses.  _I am standing in front of my husband’s murderer. I will not comfort him. This is the end of him at last._ **–I came here to do two things. So please hear me out. First, I came to say goodbye. You will never see me again. I am going to raise my son on my own. That is another thing I need you to know. The child you think of as Ned’s bastard is my trueborn son. His name is Daeron of Houses Stark and Targaryen. He is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, he is Rhaegar and mine trueborn son. When you thought I was kidnapped at that time I was with Rhaegar at the Isle of faces and the Old Gods witnessed our union as husband and wife. And while you were trying to kill my husband and all his kin I was giving birth to his second son. Prince Daeron Targaryen. So when you say you killed Rhaegar for me, remember I wanted you dead on the Trident. So if you wanted to make me happy you could’ve just died. I am not the girl you think I am. I am not the love of your life and stop lying to yourself and Ned, too. Rhaegar was my true love and now that he is gone I want nothing to do with his killer.** Clearly, Robert was confused but above all he was furious, she could tell. He looked at her in disbelief.  **–You… No, that cannot be true. I… He took you away, he raped you, his vicious father tricked and murdered Brandon and Lord Rickard, they…** His face reddened and his stare became blur.  **–Ned and I we killed all the monsters and Jamie fucking Lannister finished Aerys off on my behalf. We did everything we could to make the world safe for you and for me and for every citizen of these Kingdoms. Ned killed the Sword of the Morning protecting you… He told me this…**  Lyanna laughed with no humor.  **–Yes, he did tell you that because I told him to. I couldn’t let you hurt Ned or my son. In spite of everything, I know you Robert. I know you want me still and I know you want every Targaryen dead and I can’t let that happen for I am a Targaryen now as well. You must understand. I could never be yours, I never was and never will be. And you, you are no true king. Aegon is and Daeron as well, even Viserys and his newborn sister. They are all your kin and they are your princes and princess.  They are The Royals of these damn Kingdoms, the Iron Throne and the realm is theirs to rule, not yours and not mine.** Robert shook his head as to clear his thoughts and sight. He placed his fingers on his nose and shut his eyes.  **–How? Why? Why him?**  That question angered Lyanna. She turned her back to Robert in frustration.  **–Because I am the ice to his fire and our son is The Prince That Was Promised. All the ancient prophecies in the world predicted a boy born amidst the year of the False Spring, a prince born of ice and fire, conceived under the burning comet across the night sky. And he will bring about the Eternal Summer after the Long Night. He will defeat the army of dead alongside two more dragons. For the dragon has three heads. Aegon is alive, Robert. Alive and well but not prepared to take what is his. Rhaegar may be dead, Gods rest his soul, but his sons live, his siblings as well. And I will take what belongs to them with fire and blood.** She turned to face her husband’s killer once again holding small poisoned dagger in her slim, pale hand.  **–And so I came here to punish all the traitors of my family. You are one of them. You betrayed your kin and me. You killed your cousin, your prince and my beloved husband. You killed my heart as well so I will kindly return the favor.**  In a quick, catlike move she cut Robert’s cheek with her sharp dagger. Robert gasped taking the hold of his cheek. He didn’t move he just looked shocked at her. His Lyanna, the only one he ever wanted, and he still did not understand. In fact he did understand he just couldn’t believe it. He was in utter shock. Than his throat dried and his cheek itched hard. All of a sudden he couldn’t breathe and he started to sweat hard. His skin turned red. At that Lyanna’s face grew dark and alongside the smallest of smiles he has ever seen a single tear rolled down her beautiful porcelain cheek. Robert gasped again in sheer pain. His whole body began to shut down. He couldn’t breathe or move so he just collapsed to his knees in front of her.  _All I ever did was love you._  He thought desperately as he looked at her face.  **–They say Rhaegar fell to his keens before you finished him. It’s funny, it’s the same way you will be finished, the same faith the Gods prepared for you. Eye for an eye. They also say his last word was a woman’s name. What was it? What did my love say, Robert? What was the last word of the Last Dragon? Tell me!** She screamed at dying lord. Choking he only whispered  **–Lyanna.** And than he fell to his side, all read and dead. With his last breath Lyanna began to sob hard. She was sure the whole castle could hear her but she didn’t care. She needed to cry and sob and mourn her husband and his daughter and gentle Princess Elia, and her own brother and father, but before she had a chance to spill her tears Ser Arthur Dayne slamed the door.  **–Your Grace are you hurt?** He asked worried but than his eyes fell to Roberts dead body. He nodded in approval and in five short steps came to stand by Lyanna. He put his strong arm around her small shoulders.  **–I know it’s hard Your Grace, but it had to be done. Lets go, we mustn’t be found here.** He took the dagger from her hand and put it in beneath her armor. Lyanna nodded and wiped the tears off of her beautiful face.  **–This is all for Aegon, Daeron and Rhaegar.** She said with pride in her shaky voice.  **–Let’s get the hell out of here.** She said to Arthur. He nodded and walked before her. When they exited the room Arthur was in front of her and Ser Oswell Whent was at her back keeping her presence a secret and her life safe.  _The war has started and ended in the same room. The reign of Rhaegar’s children will begin soon enough._ She thought lifting her chin feeling strong for the first time after she had left Winterfell all those months ago.  _Dragons will bring about the Eternal Summer their father fought and died for. With Fire and Blood._


	2. The Seven

The sun shone above the town her husband once called home, lighting every corner of its stinking streets. Lyanna Stark Targaryen dismounted her white stud, named Syrax after the dragon that once belonged to Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen. Landing lightly on the ground Lyanna breathed hot air and looked at the clear skies, focusing on the song that filled the air. The song was boring and disturbing with no words. It actually wasn’t a song it was a cry, coming from the Great Sept of Ballor’s. Bells at the top of the Sept rang for seven days straight informing the realm about their ‘’king’s’’ death. It drove Lyanna crazy. What do you mourn? Who do you cry for? The Killer, the Traitor, the Usurper, that’s who. She thought bitterly. Cause of Robert’s death remained a mystery itself and after seven long days of deciding Lord Tywin Lannister the Hand of the King decided to summon Lyanna to the Court. Everything was happening very fast and on the seventh day of the seventh month Lyanna Stark Targaryen entered the great hall of the Red Keep all dressed in black lace and red silk. She felt like a true Targaryen Princess, like she belonged at the dragon’s side. She stepped in with Arthur and Oswell at her side. She’s never been to the Court before or at the Red Keep accept upon the occasion of killing Robert Baratheon so the majority of the Throne Room took her breath away. High ceiling above her held large chandelier lit with dozens of candles. On the walls at the each side dreadfully hang the dragon’s heads, massive skeletons that made Lyanna shiver. Nearest the throne hang the biggest one. It was Belarion the Dread, Lya knew, his jaw and teeth were almost bigger than her. Lyanna nervously turned her head to look at Arthur who met her gaze and smiled encouraging her. She was thankful for that, for Arthur and Oswell. With them by her side she felt like a part of Rhaegar was at her shoulders. Like his soul and spirit live in his best friends and therefor they keep her safe. She took one tiny step forward and looked at the ground to admire great mosaic on the floor. The mosaic was done in black and red stones revealing three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. No one but dragons belong here. Not wolfs not stags and surely not lions. She thought lifting her chin. The next thing that caught her eye was the Throne itself. It was so big and cold. Massive construction made of deformed swords and daggers, the proof of the great victory of Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters. That damn throne is another proof of Aegon’s and Daeron’s birth right. Lyanna was so angry at the Gods. Why did you have to take everything from Rhaegar? It is everything but fair. He was the good one. She thought with tears in her eyes. Standing like that in the Great Hall she felt truly alone, but then Arthur moved behind her. He approached her in one quick step and Oswell did the same. She looked at them in confusion; there was nobody else in the room, why did they stand like that? And then she saw them, approaching from afar. Two blonde men, one older than the other but they pretty much looked alike. The young was wearing the Kingsguard armor. Lord Tywin Lannister and his son, Ser Jamie stopped before her and bowed their heads. Next to her she felt Arthur’s move slowly as he the touched Dawn’s hilt. –There will be no need for that, Ser. Tywin Lannister spoke in front of them. His catlike, green eyes fell on Arthur, than on Oswell and finally on her. His voice was calm and somewhat welcoming. Behind him, his son was clearly far more nervous than his lord father. –I am glad to see you, Arthur, Oswell. When I was told you were dead I couldn’t very well believe it. Fortunately my feeling was right. –Your inner feeling seems to work just fine, if nothing else, my Lord. Arthur responded eying Tywin cautiously. Tywin ignored him and spoke to Lyanna next. –My lady, I am glad you are well too. You scared us when you disappeared like that before the war. And when I heard you died as well, oh it would just be truly horrible. But just like ser Arthur and ser Oswell, here you stand, beautiful and young and far more mature if I am right. Lyanna nodded and forced a smile on her face. –Thank you, my Lord. I am glad you as well made it fine out of the war. She looked at ser Jamie, who seemed very scared and that angered her. Kingslayer, you weren’t this scared when you killed your sire. But she ignored his presence. –Lord Tywin, we both know why we are here. Shall we discuss business now? Something similar to a smile appeared on Lion’s face and he eyed her once again nodding. She was glad she dressed in Targaryen colors. – Certainly, Lady Lyanna. Follow me. He turned her back on her and walked out of the Great Hall, Lyanna, Arthur, Oswell and Jamie following. As they walked through the corridors of the Keep all Lyanna could think about was Rhaegar and his family. This was their home. This is where Elia and Rhaenys have been murdered. This is where Rhaegar was born, where he grew up, where he lived. This is his, his and Aegon’s and Daeron’s and I am his wife just as Elia. I am not supposed to be summoned to my own family household. Her thoughts grew darker and darker as they walked, she didn’t like Lord Lannister or his traitorous son. She remembered the day she received a raven from the Small Council. They said that they wanted to hear her story, they had no king and dead king had no legitimate children. They granted her safety and so she agreed to speak before lords. After some time Tywin stopped at the huge wooden door and pushed them open lightly. In the room around the huge wooden table sat the seven, seven of the small council. Traitors. First she noticed ser Barristan Selmy, wounded old knight. He rose from his chair and looked at her in disbelief. Next to him, an old man, Lyanna recognized as Grand Maestar Pycelle widened his eyes looking at ser Arthur. In the furthest corner of the room Varys the Spider was smiling and his eyes met Lyanna’s. Are you a friend or a foe? She wondered looking at the eunuch’s small dark eyes. Three more men sat around the table but she recognized only one. Stannis Baratheon, the new master of ships in Robert’s Council. He looked at her wit hatred in his see-blue eyes. His cold stare made Lyanna uncomfortable. But she ignored it. If anything on each face that looked at her she could see surprise and disbelief but also admiration. No, you are not crazy, my lords. I am here, I survived, I birthed one prince, I saved another. I killed your false king. I married your rightful ruler, I loved him. I cared for his wife and daughter and his mother and siblings. I survived so I can avenge them. The Old Gods and the New wanted me here, so may the Seven help you. May the Seven make the seven of you see that my sons are your true kings, may the seven help me.


	3. The Hour of the She-Wolf

- **My Lady, you are alive, truly.** Ser Barristan said in a voice barely stronger than a whisper. Lyanna’s judgmental gaze met his surprised one. Nobody else could say anything. - **Yes, Ser. I am as you can see. I hope that doesn’t ruin your dreams that you hoped to achieve on Robert Baratheon’s Council. If I may ask, were you at the Trident?** Barristan’s eyes widened when he realized what was she pointing out. **–Of course, my Lady. I fought for the Crown, beside Prince Rhaegar.** Lyanna laughed with no humor. She was very tense, felt like she has been trapped in a room full of snakes. – **You fought beside Prince Rhaegar as one of his sworn swords, am I right?** She asked with bitterness in her otherwise childish voice. Ser Barristan glanced at his feet. **–Yes, my Lady.** Lyanna nodded. Other six men in the room, including ser Arthur and Oswell looked at her, listening carefully to her words. She glanced at Arthur. Their eyes met and once again his look gave her strength. **–So, you are telling me that the man you swore to protect with your own life is dead and you are alive? Isn’t that a paradox, ser? But Rhaegar isn’t the only one you swore to protect with your life. There is Aerys too. And he is dead as well. It’s funny, isn’t it?** Barristan lifted his head to look at Lyanna. There was regret and guilt in his eyes. **–I am so sorry, my Lady. I failed my duty as a knight of Kingsguard.** Then suddenly he stepped from his spot and came to stand in front of Lyanna, holding his long sword. At both her sides Arthur and Oswell took a hold of their swords and pointed them at Barristan, but Lyanna knew there was nothing to fear. She put her small hand on Arthur’s shoulder. He looked her in the eyes and frowned. But she nodded at him and at Oswell as well. Arthur glanced at Oswell and his frown deepened, but after a long moment he put Dawn down and Oswell did the same. Barristan who stood just a couple of inches away from Lyanna looked at his sworn brothers and then at Lyanna, with gratitude in his eyes. Then he knelt before her. That caused Stannis Baratheon to stand up, Maestar Pycelle to gasp in shock and Lord Tywin to frown, but Lyanna had eyes only for Barristan. When he spoke she felt Rhaegar’s presence in the room. **–My Lady, I’ve heard stories. In all the Seven Kingdoms they whisper of young She-Wolf that married the Last Dragon and birthed him a Dark Prince. Prince Rhaegar was the finest man I ever met and you are his lady love. I will forever be haunted by his death. I couldn’t protect him or his father, my king, but his sons live. I beg you to accept my sword and my life. I failed in protecting the father but I will do everything to protect the sons. Let me be one of your seven. I beg you, Your Grace.** The title he added at the end surprised Lyanna as much as everybody else in the room. Stannis Baratheon was next to speak with rage in his voice. – **What is this, some mummer’s show? You bring this child here with some bedtime story of her love towards very much dead Prince of Dragonstone and two bastards and let her even consider claiming the Iron Throne! We should be ashamed of ourselves. This is my brother’s council and this girl is the reason he is dead. What is this Tywin, would you care to explain?** He spoke as if Lyanna and her guards weren’t there and it made her angry. Lord Tywin didn’t care enough to look Stannis in the eye. He just asked calmly. – **What is your exact story, my Lady? What happened in Dorne and at Harrenhall? And what is your plan if you get the Throne for your children?** Lyanna was still looking at kneeling ser Barristan. She cleared her throat. –Rise, ser. I accept your offer and I am grateful for your devotion and loyalty towards my late husband. Barristan lifted his head to smile at her and then he rose and went to stand behind his Queen. **–I’ve come here to take what is mine, my Lords. Gods didn’t grant justice for my kin and I plan on doing that. I plan on ruling as a regent to Prince Aegon and I plan on fostering him with his mother’s family in Sun Spear. I also plan on fostering my own son, Daeron, in Winterfell with my family. In the meantime Prince Viserys shall stay here alongside Princess Daenerys. And on what led to this situation I have nothing to say to you. That is of private matter. All you need to know is that the most of you will be able to keep their positions on this Small Council once I and later Aegon sit the Throne. You have one month to make me a Queen or I will do it myself. With Fire and Blood.** She looked at each one of the High Lords. **–But how can we tell the children you claim to be Prince Rahegar’s heirs are not some bastards you picked on your way to Kings Landing?** Maestar Pycelle asked with fear in his voice as Lyanna turned to exit the room. Small, mysterious smile appeared on her face. **–Oh, believe me Maestar, they are Targaryens there is no doubt. Time will show, time for Wolves. The Hour of the Wolf as our ancestors once called it.** She responded in thin, serious voice and hollowed away followed by her three guards, leaving stunned lords to decide their own faith.


	4. SunFire

- **Are you going to wear the colors of your House, my Lady?** Servant girl asked Lyanna quietly. Not paying attention Lyanna just nodded and continued to look at bright skies from the window of Rhaegar’s former chambers. The girl nodded, bowed and exited the room in silence.  _Are you watching, Rhae? I hope you are, because all of this is for you._ She thought blinking the upcoming tears away as ser Arthur knocked and entered the room. She knew it was Arthur even though she didn’t turn to look at him. She knew his step too well and she spoke with something like regret in her thin voice.  **–I never wanted any of this, you know? –My Queen?** He asked but not in confusion, rather as to acknowledge her words.  **–Hah, Queen. I am literally the Queen of The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. I can’t believe it**.  **In childhood there was nothing I wanted less than this. I don’t want it still but it is my duty. When I was just a little girls running after my big brother in Winterfell everybody called me ‘Lord Rickard’s third son’ because while all my friends dreamed about marrying some Dragon Prince or some High Lord and about birthing many children all I wanted to do is to ride my horse and become a knight. I wanted to see the Wall and the end of the World. I wanted to become Night’s Watch recruit with Benjen. Of course at some point I realized I will become someone’s Lady wife but that future seemed always too far away.** She smiled with sadness in her silver eyes and sniffed quietly.  **–But here we stand.** Said Arthur. Her eyes widened and she turned around to face him. It seemed to him like she forgot that he was even there but than her beautiful face lightened up and she laughed. It was a short, ironic laugh. She looked him in the eyes with warmth.  **–Yes, here we stand. Gods play funny games with our dreams and faiths. –Those are not games, My Queen. I believe in destiny, and destiny is usually far away from our desires. Pardon my words, Your Grace, but my dearest friend realized that on the Trident.** _He is speaking of Rhaegar._ Lyanna knew Srthur loved Rhaegar with all his heart, but she also knew Arthur didn’t approve of some Rhaegar’s actions, and she understood.  _If I were anybody else, judgment would probably be everything I have for Dragon Prince. But now…_ Frowning she just said **-Yes, unfortunately, he did.** For a brief moment Lyanna and her most trusted friend just looked at each other’s eyes and suddenly behind the the door opened and her maid came in carrying some dresses. She looked at Lyanna and Arthur and said **-My apologizes for interrupting, my Lady, I brought you your dresses.** Arthur frowned at the girl and Lyanna knew why. He insisted on everybody addressing Lyanna as their Queen, not their Lady.  **–It’s Your…** He started but Lyanna interrupted him and just thanked the girl and told her to lay the dresses on the bed. The girl left and Lyanna picked some of the dresses. They were all in the colors of the North, all white and grey and blue. Looking at the dresses Lyanna held Arthur asked **-You are going to wear those colors?** Lyanna looked at him, she was just as confused. Why did the girl bring these dresses when she said she needed red and black ones? And then she remembered.   _She asked me if I wanted the dresses in my House colors. She sees me as a Stark. They all think their new Queen to be is a Stark. They don’t see me as a Targaryen._ Still looking at Arthur she frowned. One of her favorite things in the world was her family. She was so proud of her family name, and long before Daeron or Rhaegar, there was nothing and no one she loved more than her four Stark boys. Her father and her brothers. But now was the time to become something else. There was no longer room to be only proud, freespirited Stark girl. She married a Targaryen. She birthed one too. Her son is a winged wolf. She needed to become one too. And those wings, they came from love, they came from her Dragon husband. The Stark name was everything for her. But now there was also a Targaryen legacy she needed to continue. It was her duty and her wish to do so, so she decided to let Rhaegar out. To let her inner Targaryen out of her.  **–They see me as a Stark.** Realization was obvious on Arthur’s face.  **–We are going to change that.** Lyanna said with self-satisfied smile on her lips. She walked across the room and stood before big wooden closet. With her slim hand she opened it and reached in. What she pulled out took Arthur’s breath away. It was a dress, made out of lace. It was long and somehow scary. It looked exactly like dragon fire decorated with thousand red and black crystals. It glowed in sun light. And across the chest, one small detail glowed in red rubies, just like ones Rhaegar had on his armours chestplate. The detail displayed beautiful wolf running beneath a roaring threeheaded dragon. Stark and Targaryen combined.  **–Rhaegar had this made for me.** She said trailing her fingers over its long sleeves.  **–It’s like he knew what you will need it for.** Arthur said amazed.   


	5. Lion

She looked herself in Rhaegar’s mirror. She liked spending time in his former chambers, that room made her feel as she was getting to know him better and as he was always around her. At first being in her husband’s chambers made her sad and sentimental, know she only felt stronger every time she inhaled the scent of his sheets. Dressed in that magical blood-colored dress with crystals as shiny as Sun all over it Lyanna knew nothing bad can happen.  She was about to become a Queen she never dreamed to be.  _Should I be thankful for this? I suppose I should._ She thought looking at her reflection. Knock on the door disturbed her thoughts.  **–Come in.** She allowed and turned to look at the door. The first thing she saw were short blonde wisps of hair.  It was ser Jamie Lannister, the Young Lion. When Lyanna first came to King’s Landing she hated the Young Lion alongside his whole family but as time passed she grew quite fond of the boy. One month has passed and he turned out to be everything his father and twin sister weren’t. He was humorous and kind, always doing his duty properly and he respected Lyanna. He didn’t speak much but when he did Lyanna noticed sarcasm in his eyes and smugness in his smile that kind of drew her attention.   **–You Grace, the Court is ready for you.** He said looking at his feet. Lyanna didn’t like people looking at their feet as they spoke. – **Ser Jamie.**  She said and at that he lifted his chin. His emerald eyes looked at Lyanna in amazement. He eyed her whole slender figure and swallowed hard. His amazement amused Lyanna in ways only a girl would find amusing, but she didn’t care much for it. She was the Queen to be, wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon and mother and stepmother of two Princes. And she couldn’t live her life in grief, she deserved to be proud and to smile. So she smiled at Jamie Lannister’s expression and said  **–I prefer you look me in the eye when you speak with me, ser.** That seemed to surprise the Young Lion even more so he just nodded fixing her gaze.  **–Thank you. Now, what do you think? –Of what, Your Grace?** He asked as confused as ever.  **–Of my dress, of course.** Lyanna responded smiling. That brought a smile to Jamie’s face.  **–You look stunning, Your Grace, as always. –Oh come on, we both know you say that because you have to. Duty, is that what this is called?** At those words Jamie became serious.  **–Lyanna, you look absolutely beautiful, like a true Dragon Queen. Prince Rhaegar would be so proud of you.** He was dead serious. Lyanna’s eyes filled with tears and then she did one thing she hated doing while talking to another human being, she looked at her feet, holding back tears. After few short seconds she lifted her head and looked Jamie straight into his eyes.  **–Thank you, ser Jamie. Your words mean the world to me. –Anytime, Your Grace.** He said smiling fondly.  **–Call me Lyanna.** She said walking pass him to exit her husband’s chambers and meet her destiny.

 

 

 

 


	6. Past is alive

The Great Hall stood where it was for centuries now but when Lyanna entered it something was missing. At first she couldn't tell what that was. Her hearing before the Great Council was to start and she remembered the day her family was to travel to Harrenhall. The picture of her brothers and father came to her mind but it felt like it was a liftime ago. In some other world where she was still a girl and where all her smiles stayed. She remembered her own excitement at that time, she couldn't wait to see ser Arthur for the first time and his greatsword. Remembering she smiled and at that she figured what was mising. The walls. They were empty. No dragon skulls. No Balerion the Dread. She turned her head slightly to look at Ser Jamie behind her. – **Where are the dragons?** She asked in voice thinner than a whisper but filled with dark anger. Jamie moved uncomfortablly at her back. **–My father ordered them removed. Actually King Robert was first to order that, my father just followed the instructions. –King Robert you say? –Yes, Your Grace. That is why I brought you here earlier. You needed to see this. I love my family but I support you and your cause and I wanted you to see this before they hold Court about who would sit the Throne. Maybe you can do something about it..** She fixed his gaze. He had such kind eyes. And she could not believe his loyalty. He knew her only for a short while and even though she grew fond of him, she had no idea he liked her back, let alone be ready to undermine his own father in her advantage. It seems like we are going to be good friends after all ser Jamie. She thought to herself smiling at him. She is up to something good. Jamie thought looking Lyanna in the eyes, like she always asks of him. What an amazing woman you are, Your Grace.


	7. Angry

A gasp filled the air Lyanna breathed, a gasp that brought a small smile on her face. Her hearing was about to start as hundreds of High Lords and Ladies dressed in fine fabrics entered the Throne Room to witness, Small Council following. And they all looked at her. Some were amazed, others shocked and a lot of women were jealous, she could see that in their eyes.  _People around here are not as good at hiding their feelings as they should be._ Lyanna thought. She sat high above them all, at the top of The Iron Throne. In the crowd she saw Lord Tywins stern figure and their eyes met.  _You thought I was gonna allow you to summon me here as  some commoner, my Lord? You were wrong. I write the rules from now on._ Looking at her future subjects she finally understood why so many fought over the cold pile of iron underneath her.  _The Feeling of Power is captivating._ And so was Lyanna Stark in Targaryen colors, her magnificent dress glowed magically in dim candle light. Everybody saw that. Men didn't spear her their lustful looks and women just frowned and whispered with one another eyeing Lyanna. When everybody went fully silent she stood up.  **–Thank you for coming today, my Lords, Ladies.** She spoke with wolf's strength and dragons confidence in her voice. Aside from her voice the room was totally silent.  **–I am sure you all heard my story till now, but I don't mind repeating it today. And you surely know why we gathered here today. I came to claim what is rightfully mine. Actually not mine. This throne and these Kingdoms belong to my husband, Rhaegar Targaryen. You all remember him, I suppose, since you all betrayed his cause earlier this year. Now, Lord Tywin, I am sure you didn't mean to offend me in any way, but removing dragon skulls from these ancient walls was not yours to do. My late husband would call that treason. So I decided to make some changes. Ser Arthur.** Lyanna called and nodded at Arthur who was standing at the steps of the Throne. He nodded back and exited the Throne Room. In few short seconds the Great door opened once more to allow Lyanna's soldiers in. They entered in formations of ten and each group carried a dragon skull. In silence they marched to stand by walls at each side of the room. Two largest skulls were nearest to Throne. Highborns were in utter shock and they stood in one big circle of fear at the center of the room. Their fear brought smile to Lyannas face.  **–Now that the beasts are back, may I introduce you to more dragons. They are human but are fire made flesh as well as Balerion the Dread back in his days. Lady Ashara.** Lyanna called and ser Arthurs lovely purple-eyed sister entered the room. Behind her captivating figure four girls walked in silence. Each of them had one child in their arms. The crowd turned to look at them and they all stepped aside to let Lady Ashara and the girls pass. Lyanna smiled and walked down the great steps to welcome this strange party. When the girls reached her she leaned in and took Aegon in her arms. One of the girls put Prince Viserys down and he clutched at Lyannas dress, his small hands holding her legs tightly. His eyes met Lyannas and she saw fear in those big pools of purple. She bent over and kissed his cheek. - **It's okay, Vis. We are safe.** She whispered in his ear and he nodded and smiled in return. Once again she lifted her chin and spoke to the Highborns.  **–As you can see Princes Viserys and Aegon are alive and well.** Saying that she peted Aegons silver mane.  **–But the other two you have never seen before.** She handed Aegon to Ashara and took Daenerys and Daeron in both her hands.  **–These are my son and sister-in-law. Daeron is mine and Rhaegars biological son, born underneath the Red Mountains of Dorne, home land of our beloved Princess Elia, and he is the Prince That Was Promised. And this is Queen Rhaellas third surviving child, Princess Daenerys, born on Dragonstone while wild storm raged all around that ancient castle. Our Queen died birthing her but as you can see the Princess is alive and well. The embodiment of her graceful mother. I unlike our dear Queen survived child-bed and I came here to take back what belongs to these children. They may be just babes now but I swore to raise and protect them till my last breath and that is what I will do from this day on. Aegon is yours and mine rightful ruler and the Iron Throne is his to sit when he comes of age. Until then I shall rule as Queen Regent over these Seven Kingdoms with the help of my own Small Council and mine chosen seven of the Queensguard. Keep one more thing in mind I didn't come here to ask or beg for anything, I came to take what belongs to my family and I remind you I shall use Fire and Blood if neccessary. Guards.** She called calmly. Two guards from every group holding the dragon skull stepped forward.  _40 is enough to tame this group of blessed idiots._ **Please escort the members of the Small Council to Prince Rhaegars sollar. I shall join you soon enough. Everybody else is dissmissed for now. Thank you.** Nobody moved for another minute. Everybody just stood frozen watching Lyanna and the children. Her guards were first to move but Lyanna didn't notice any of that. Her gaze met Lord Tywins once more and he smiled at her from afar.  _Surprised, my Lord?_ She thought as she watched everybody bowing before her and than exiting the Throne Room in rush. 

 


	8. The Rose and The Sun

Even his sollar smelled like him.  ** _Rhaegar. Her Dragon Prince. Just a boy in spirit, but a Prince in mind._** He was so smart, and charming. She missed him very much. There was so much to him. His sweet soul. Lyanna never got to meet her mother in law, but she knew Rhaegar got every good part of him from his mother. He loved to talk about her, with such adoration in his eyes. Lyanna remembered thinking how every time he spoke of Lady Mother, Princes eyes lit up as if he was still jut a little boy surviving only on his mothers love. She stood by his writing table in his sollar and breathed in. His scent was everywhere. The air was so filled with it that sometimes she thought her brain was playing her. She was often alone with her thoughts there, but today the room was filled with people responsible for Rhaegars demise. Lord Tywin Lannister silenced her thoughts.  **-Lady Lyanna, that was quite the spectacle you prepared for us in the Throne Room...** Before he could finish his thought, Stannis Baratheon interrupted.  **-But you will not win the Throne playing childish games. And you surely will not be able to hold it with only a few Kingsguard behind your back.** Lyanna smiled gravely. Stannis Baratheon was never the one to beat around the bush when it came to truth. She respected him for it, but on the other hand, she held no love for the man. He was too stern for her linking, and harsh too. Rhaegar came to her mind and something he said to her a long time ago.  ** _My greatuncle Aemon, he taught me that it is never good to be too much of anything. If you are too good, you tend to be naive or stupid. If you are to honorable, you tend to lose your head over it, because your honor becomes the most valuable thing in your life._** Than she had just nodded, barely listening. But now, she realized how right he was. Her brother Brandon was too proud and too stubborn, and her father was too honorable. They both died because of it. And right now, Lord Stannis is too stern.  _And that is why you can never rule, my Lord. You need to find some softness in you else way people will despise you, as do I._ **-Lord Stannis, I am starting to think you are forgetting who am I. Let me remind you.** She bowed at him, sarcastically.  **-My name is Lyanna of Houses Stark and Taragryen. Wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon. I am a mother to his two sons and I am raising his two siblings. I am a daughter of the North. Daughter of Lord Rickard Stark, former Warden of the North and a sister to Eddard Stark, new Lord of Winterfell.** She paused fixing Stannis gaze.  **-Do you want me to go on?** But the room went silent.  **-How do you intend to keep the Throne? Lord Stannis may be harsh but he is an honest man. You will not be able to hold it with only ser Arthur, ser Barristan and ser Oswell by your side. You have more kids to protect than actual protectors, my Lady.** Lyanna looked at ser Arthur and noddded.  **-Of course not, my Lord.** She said watching ser Arthur open the giant wooden door of Rhaegars sollar.  **-My Lords, may I present to you some really dear people of mine who will also stand behind me alongside my Kingsguard.** Two very different figures entered the room. One was tall and slender, copper skinned. Quick to walk and even quicker to talk. And another was much shorter, with long gray hair. The eyes behind the young figure were alive but angry, anybody could notice it from afar. And those behind wrinkled skin of gray haired person, the eyes were kind, but fast and smart. Lyanna admired both of them.  **-This is Lady Olenna of House Tyrelle and his Highness Prince Oberyn of House Martell. They have come here to pledge allegiances to House Targaryen once again.** Everybody bowed. Prince Oberyn was next to speak.  **-Queen Regent is right. Dorne will stand with her Grace Queen Lyanna until her children come of age. Her Grace was a great friend to my sister, late Princess Elia. You probably remember her, Lord Tywin.** Oberyn eyed the Lion. Lord Lannister responded carelessly.  **-Of course I do, Prince. A fair Lady she was.** Fire burned in Princes eyes. Lyanna saw it, plain as day. Fire mixed with grief. Prince Oberyn loved his sister dearly and her unjust murder broke his heart. It is said that he killed the boy who delivered him the news of his nieces and sister deaths. They say he aged half a century since that day, like joy left his eyes and never came back. The only thing that kept him sane were his bastard daughter, revenge and a story that flew around all Westeros. The story about a young she-wolf raising Elias only son, Prince Aegon as her own after his mothers death. He heard she was raising him to become the next Westerosi King he was born to be, even ignoring her own sons claim to the Iron Chair Oberyn hated so much. He admired the girl. Everything she went through. How young she was. He heard she loved Prince Rhaegar, but she never wanted to steal him from Elia. He knew that from Elias letters, where was when he first find out about Lyanna and Rhaegar. But his sister never lived long enough to explain how and why his good brother met and followed Lyanna to his death. He hoped this fierce, young woman would explain that to him. So he could understand the events that led to Elias death. But that was a story for another time. Now he needed to deal with Robert Baratheons Small Council. Lyanna needed support in her fight for the Iron Throne, and Oberyn was willing to help. Doran was easy to peruse. Even though he was the more quite Martell sibling, Doran was also hurting because of their sisters death and was willing to help his nephew take the Throne of his ancestors.

In return, Lyanna promised Princess Daenerys to Highgarden. Rhaegras infant sister was born at the end of the Rebellion on Dragonstone, killing her mother Queen Rhaella in the process. Olenna Tyrelle was an ambitious woman, who wanted nothing but the best for her family. So according to an old womans wishes and after Lyannas agreement, little Lord Willas, future Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South was to be fostered in Kings Landing and than marry Princess Daenerys when they come of age. She also gave Prince Viserys hand to Dorne. He was to marry Dorans daughter Arianne, future ruling Princess of Dorne. Lyanna also named Elias son Aegon the Heir to the Iron Throne, over her own son Daeron.  _Starks really are honorable._ Oberyn knew. 

The Queen of Thorns opened her old mouth.  **-Highgarden also stands with House Targaryen once again. Dragons are Dragons, my Lords. Remeber that or burn. Is that not right, Queen Lyanna?** She said smiling at Lyanna.


	9. The Faith

**-Prince Oberyn?** Lord Tywin had his eyes set on a infamous Dornishmen.  **-I only have one question for you and your _Queen._** The title sounded like an insult in Lyannas ears. Rolling his eyes at Lord Tywin, Oberyn allowed the question.  **-The Realm is familiar with all dronish ways but does the Realm accept them? No. So why do you think that anyone is going to accept a bastard as the new Prince of Dragonstone?** His green eyes glowed with mischief.  **-A bastard, My Lord?** Oberyn bit the bait. Tywin nodded.  **-Yes, Prince. You see, as Queen Lyanna claims, she married our late Prince before the birth of her son. That makes Prince Daeron a legitimate heir of Prince Rhaegars, but that also makes Prince Aegon a bastard. Faith does not accept polyamory. Marrying Lady Stark, Prince Rhaegars marriage to your sister was as good as zilch. Prince Aegon and late Princess Rhaenys are form that moment on bastards in the eyes of The Faith and in the eyes of the Realm. Do you really believe that any man, woman or child form Winterfell to Sunspear, apart from you and your brother is going to accept a Dronish bastard as their future King, knowing his own father, our beloved Dragon Prince set him aside in favor of his new Northern wife and her newborn son?** Everything fell dead silent. Lyanna was frozen on spot. She flashed a look towards Lady Ollena, expecting comfort, but she only found shock in old womans eyes. Both women knew very well that sitting Daeron on the Iron Throne not only meant loosing support of Dorne, but it also meant possible war. The Dornish loved their ruling family, and Martells loved Princess Elia and her children. After all that, Lyanna never wanted her son to ascend that awful iron chair. That pile of melted swords only ever brought pain, suffering and destruction. She did not wish that faith upon her beautiful boy.  _Aegon was born first. Its his. Daeron will not ever come close to sitting that thing as long as I am around._ **-You do not wish another Blackfyre situation upon us, do you?** Lord Tywin continued his monologue only irritating Lyanna and her supporters more. Only Prince Oberyn remained calm.  **-I am sure, your Lordship the Hand will be able to convince the High Septon to overlook Laws of the Seven in this case. There is no one more fit to rule than this young  woman here, and there is no other heir to that damned Throne of yours than my nephew. Queen Lyanna agrees, Highgarden agrees, Dorne demands, The North also demands. You do not wish another war upon us, do you, Lord Tywin?** Prince Oberyn eyed every one of the Small Council members with disgust and than turned to Lyanna.  **-Do send these grandfathers and fools to their homes, Lyanna dear. You want to build a better, not more stupid world. Now excuse me, I am off to see my nephew and his siblings.** He turned and left the room even more tense than before. Lyanna smiled to herself and looked her future in the eyes.


	10. Almost

Spending time with  _her_ kids always made her feel so carefree. It made her almost feel like a child again. It made her remember Winterfell, her  _home_. She would remember her father, stern but just and always loving towards his children. She would remember her brother Brandon and his  _wolfs blood_ , as their father called Brandons love for mischief. She remembered Ned, her sweet Ned, who was now forced to take the title  _Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell._  She will forever feel guilty over it all, and she would always feel responsible for the horrors that fell upon her father and Brandon by the hand of the Mad King.  _How wonderful would have it been if that monster only died before the war could ever start, before I was promised to Robert Baratheon. Rhaegar would still be here, and Princess Elia and little Rhaenys._ She hated the world and if it were not for Daeron, Aegon, Viserys and Daenerys she would have already murdered everyone who had any part in the stupid war against her husband.  _Ned did it too._ A small voice in her head kept reminding her.  _Ned wanted Rhaegar dead, Ned tried to kill Arthur._ Ned would be killed by Arthur if it were not for Ashara, ser Arthurs sister and Brandons lover. She stood between them and forbid the fighting in the name of her love towards Brandon, my love towards Rhaegar, their love towards their sisters. _Ned was a traitor too, and he supported Roberts cause for a very long time to be that easily forgiven. What would you do, Rhae?_ She asked the question not opening her mouth to speak.  _I can not punish my brother for trying to save me, for trying to save the Realm from the monster that occupied the Iron Throne, but if I am to be true Queen for the next sixteen years I can not only punish the ones I do not like. I can not spear some and punish other, nevermind their last name of their intentions. Treason is treason. If you could only speak from the grave, my love. If you could only help me be as good at this as you would have been. Would have..._ Hot tear ran down her pale cheek to her own surprise. She did not cry since she killed Robert Baratheon, and that seemed like a lifetime ago.      Than disturbing sound distracted her, from the door. It was Lady Ashara with Prince Daeron in her arms. He was crying. Lyanna frowned. - **Is he hurt?**  She asked quickly. Daeron never cried unless something was seriously hurting him. He is the calmest child to ever live, Maester Lewin once told her. Her Dark Prince. Her son. Blood of the Wolf  _and_  the Dragon. Living, breathing proof of her and Rhaegars love. He was growing fast, so fast Lyanna would often find herself mad at the time itself for it. She felt like there is never enough time for her to spend with him. - **He was fine one minute ago, I have no idea what is wrong.** Lyanna took her son in her arms and he immediately stopped crying. Both her and Ashara smiled, relieved.  **-Oh, he just wanted his mama.** Ashara breathed out fondly. Lyanna nodded.  **-You can leave him with me Ash, its okay. Go get some rest.** Lyanna knew very well Ashara could use some sleep. By the order of Lyanna herself, no one but Ashara was allowed to touch Daeron or ever to be left alone with him, her Guards excluded. With Lyanna busy trying to take the IronThrone, Ashara was always with Daeron, never leaving him out of her sight even for a moment. Lyanna loved her for it.  **-No, Lya. You are busy and after all I am not that tired. I will take him and you do your thing.** Ashara blurted sitting on the bed. As she touched soft surface of Lyannas sheets, she sighed, visibly exhausted. Lyanna giggled.  **-Go to sleep, Ahs. This is not a suggestion, this is a command.** She said in serious but playful tone. Asharas eyes widened, Lyanna never ordered her anything before, and even though this was a joke, Ashara felt proud of her friend. She nodded, smiling. Leaving the room, her Queen and her Prince behind, she wondered if Prince Rhaegar and Brandon could see them now, from wherever they are.  _You two, beauties, must be very proud of us now. Living the dream. Almost. Almost living the dream._ These beautiful, happy moments will always be stained with their absence. Every time she would think about Brandon and Rhaegar, Ashara could not help but cry.  _We almost had it all._ Another dark taught popped in her head. _I don not know for how much longer I will be able to hide the only real trace Brandon Stark left in this world. And_ there was nothing that scared her more. 


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small throwback chapter as I try to make Lyanna as relatable as I can.

It broke her heart, her spirit and everything in between. She couldn’t remember life before him and she never wanted to live life after him. But she had to. And that was the saddest truth.

She remembered the day he died, as if it was yesterday.

She was confused. There was a battle in her body, a battle between her head and her heart. She was sitting on her large bed in her chambers, the highest room in the tower. And she was looking at her fingers, her long slim clutching fingers. It was dark in her room, only one candle was lit and the air was heavy with smell of apple pie that Ser Oswell brought her earlier. But she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t drink and above all she couldn’t sleep. It was late, very late but Lyanna was never more awake. Back then she thought she would never sleep again. Ser Arthur said that the raven came from King’s Landing. But he said nothing else except that he will be with her in a short time matter. With those words her guts dropped. What isn’t he telling me? Is it Ned? Or Benjen? She couldn’t bare it anymore so she shot on her feet. She stood up so fast that she felt dizzy and unbalanced. Her own reflection bothered her when she saw it in the mirror. She hated the mirror. And she knew why she hated it. It was showing everything she never wanted. It showed how helpless she was. Nine months were almost over. She wore dark, red dress made of silk that reached the ground looking like a waterfall of blood and a blue crown on her head. I really look like a Targaryen now. Miserable, crowned, pale and pregnant- She remembered thinking ironically.  Almost every Targaryen queen was like she was then. Queen Naerys, died in childbed, Queen Rhaenyra bore and bled her only daughter and almost died, Queen Rhaella was damaged for life because of her many pregnancies and miscarriages. What a fool I was. And no matter what I told myself in youth I knew I shall have kids by some lord. But not this way. Not like this. I wanted freedom and peace and here I stand hating myself, my choices and my lord husband that never was for staring a war. It’s funny how by  following  my dreams I ended up in my worst nightmare. I told myself I shall never hurt those I love yet father and Brandon are dead because of me. Lady Lyanna Stark the oath breaker , that’s how world will remember me when I die. She was bitter back then, but not because of Rhaegar or Robert or the Mad King. She was bitter because of her own self. She was lost in her thoughts and stood like that in anger. She was angry at herself and so she approached the mirror. She walked slowly because of her heavy burden in a form of a baby but when she reached the mirror she smashed it with all her strength. The glass broke at that very moment and fell to the ground making loud noise yet Lyanna felt nothing. She looked at the glass and than she looked at her bare hands. She was bleeding again. She remembered smiling gravely to herself and that’s when someone slammed the door. It was ser Arthur. He was sweaty and was watching her in horror. She looked at his eyes in shock and that’s when she remembered. The raven from the capitol. She was worried sick because Arthur didn’t move and he looked like he might be sick. His skin was pale and sweaty his dark eyes widened and red. –What is it? What does the letter say? Arthur never answerd. He just watched her. Or more precisely, her big belly. She waited a couple of seconds and that tried again. –Arthur, tell me what is it. The blood from her hands was dropping on the marble floor. –Arthur!? Something in the air shifted when they eyes met. There was something scary in his look but after a brief moment he came to his senses. –My lady, Prince Rhaegar… He never finished the sentence but Lyanna’s blood froze anyway. Rhaegar. I was worried about Ned and Benjen and I didn’t spear a single thought on him. –Continue. She said in serious, shaky voice. Arthur nodded and swallowed loudly. His eyes were red. –Prince Rhaegar, he… He… Umm, Robert Baratheon. He was talking nonsense and he shook his head. You need to do this right Arthur. He told himself. –My lady I am so sorry. Prince Rhaegar, he fell. –What?  She asked breathlessly. Arthur felt like hell. When raven came earlier the words on the paper almost killed him on spot. First he felt sheer pain and than only guilt. I was supposed to die instead of him. That wile stag would be dead if I was there. Why were you so stupid Rhae? What happened on the Trident?  Arthur saw look in Lyannas eyes, like reflection in the mirror. Horror in her silver eyes and fire in her usually pale cheeks reflected his own feelings. With Arthurs words the air grew thicker and Lyanna felt like she was drowning. Rhaegar can’t be dead. He is so much more that Robert. That’s what she thought then, it was still true. Everything Lyanna felt was fear and pain. Pain, almost physical. Remembering it, was almost as painful as back then. But fear was the one destroying her in that very moment. She never feared death but now she was afraid more than ever, and not for herself. Her eyes left Arthurs and fell to her stomach. She was afraid for her baby. So small and unprotected. Rhaegar is dead. It didn’t quite get through her even now. It seemed like he left yesterday and like he will be back any minute to prove Arthur wrong. –No. You are wrong. That must be a mistake. Rhaegar could never lose to Robert. She shook her head violently refusing to believe Arthurs words. It’s simply not true. Not true. Come on, dragon, come back and take us home. She remembered praying in her head. Arthur shook his head in response. That movement was ingraved in her brain. From that moment on, she resented Arthur’s head gestures. Only reminded her of that horrible truth. –It’s no mistake, my lady. He said in dead voice, like he was just fulfilling his duty by telling her that. There were no feelings in his words. Just plain obligation. –I said you are wrong! Somebody is lying to us! Rhaegar is not dead, he can’t be! He musn’t be, he is better than Robert in every way possible! He must defeat him, for Rhaenys for Aegon and for this unborn baby of his! For Elia of Dorne, for Viserys and the Queen. And… And for… For… For me! He is never coming back. Lyanna saw Atrhurs left hand shaking, the hand he held the letter in. And than she rushed to him to take the letter and read it herself stepping on broken glass. She didn’t feel pain from it, she just saw blood on bottom of her dress and all over the floor, but she didn’t mind. She needed to read that letter. Arthur didn’t move and she managed to grab the letter and open it. His Highness, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne was slain in the Battle of the Trident by the hand of Robert Baratehon. Roberts spike hit him on the chest and he died in the river. Dying prince sank to his knees in the water and with his last breath murmured a womans name while rubies form his chestplate floated around him. His army fled after they saw their prince fall and Robert the Usurper rode over his body to steal the throne. Pregnant  Queen and prince Viserys fled to Dragonstone, the Mad King is dead by the hand of Jamie Lannister of his kingsguard  and Robert Baratheon is sitting the Iron Throne allthough injured. The location of Eddard Stark and former hand of the King Jon Connigton is unknown while Jon Arryn is in the capitol  with lord Tywin Lannister. Elia and Rhaenys have been killed by the Lannisters. Varys the Spider wrote that note, she still had it in her jewelry box. Just plain informations, except for the part of Rhaegars death. Womans name.Visenya. Rhaenys. Elia. Rhaella. Lyanna. What did you say my love? She still wondered, even after killing Robert. Tears came to her eyes once again thinking of that awful day. She remembered Fear overcoming all her senses again and than after fear came the excruciating pain in her stomach. But that time it was real, physical and unbearable. It seemed like all her hurting hit her in the guts and she had to sit down because of the pain. After a few seconds she started to scream and cry. That’s when Arthur came to his senses. He looked at her in disbelief and immediately knelt beside her. –Oswell! Oswell!!! He called his sworn brother who hadn’t seen Lyanna in three days, nobody knew why. Oswell rushed to the room, his eyes red form what seemed like tears. –Get Ashara! Now! Arthur yelled and Oswell nodded and ran off. Lyanna was in labor. An early one. It was supposed to be two more weeks. Not now. But it hurt so much. Her whole body hurt. And Rhaegar was dead, and Ned was Gods know where and Elia and the little Princess. Slain. And Robert will want her back once he is the king and he will kill her baby. It is a boy. I am sure of it. Not a girl. Not a Visenya. A boy. Another prince, another heir to their precious throne. My own Promised Prince.

If only I knew back than what the future held for us.


	12. Antother Stark

Horrid scream woke her up. _It was probably Daeron, hungry again._ Lya thought. She sat up in her bed ready to go and take care of her son, but another scream reached her ears It was not Daerons. It was a woman screaming. She jumped and opened her chamber doors.  _Where is this coming from? And where the Hell are Arthur and Oswell?_ The hallway stood empty in the middle of the night. Black thoughts consumed her at once.

_What if it was Tywin Lannister killing us all in our sleep? What if it were Stannis and Renly Baratheon? Is this how we die after everything?_

-Get Maestar Pycelle here now! My sister is dying! 

Lyanna heard Arthur yelling from across the hall, from Asharas chambers. Horror overcame Lyannas body. She ran and slammed the door of her best friends chambers, rushing to see what was wrong. Entering the room, she saw Ashara lying on the bed, screaming in pain and Arhur kneeling next to her side pleading for help and Ser Oslwell, he just ran pass Lyanna to get the maestar. Lyanna just stood frozen looking at Dayne siblings in their agony. 

_What the Hell is wrong?_

Arthur noticed her standing by the door. -Lyanna, Your Grace, I dont know what is happening she just woke up and started screaming, what is wrong with her I cant help her... I, I...

Lyanna never saw Arthur in this state of panic. Only time he ever showed his unbalance was when Rhaegar died and when she went to childbed. Otherwise, he was always calm and helpful. But this, this was his utter state  of shock, it was his only sister after all. His sister and Lyannas best friend. Arthur and Lyanna gazed at each other for a long moment, with only Asharas screams breaking the silence. 

-Dont just stand there, DO something! Ashara yelled at them in between her screams. Thats what snapped them both into motion. Lyanna rushed to her friends side.

-Where does it hurt? She asked. 

-I dont know, everywhere! Ashara yelled. 

-Ashara, concentrate! Where does the pain come from? She demanded again. 

Ashara closed her eyes. After a long momet she opened them, tears rolling down her face. 

-My stomach, lower down. Its like something is killing me trying to get out! She screamed hot tears burning her cheeks. She was shaking and sweating. Lyannas eyes widened, she wasnt sure but... 

Thats when maestar Pycelle came in. 

-Your Grace, my Lady what is wrong? The old man asked with only small amount of care in his shaky voice. Arthur rose to his feet. 

-That is what you are here to tell us, you old fool. He said with treat in his strong voice. His purple eyes of the Daynes flashing with emotions. 

Lyanna looked at him, silent  _calm down_ in her eyes and spoke quickly. 

-Maestar her stomach is hurting, her lower stomach. She has been throwing up for days in the past months and her eating habits, now as I think of them were a bit extra considering her slender figure. Is it possible..? 

Lyanna didnt even finish her monologue Pycelle was already working. 

-Your Grace, would you please escort ser Arthur out of the chamber, birthing room is no place for a man, let alone a knight of Kingsguard.

_I knew it. But how, when, who?_

-BIRTHING ROOM?   Arthur roared. 

Pycelle nodded. -Yes, Ser. Lady Ashara was pregnant, and now she is delivering. Please, step outside, both you and the Queen, I need to work and please send for a midwife. 

Arthur gazed at Lyanna, seeing his shock mirror in his Queens eyes. But he didnt move, he just stood frozen, looking at Lyanna and accasionaly at his sister, twisting in pain. 

Lyanna was first to move, she grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him outside where ser Oswell stood, worried as ever. It wanst the time or the place but Lyanna remembered how many times Pycelle called her a Queen. It felt good. 

-Ser Oslwell, please go get a midwife. Lyanna said calmly but her eyes were shocked and her hands were shaking, so were Arthurs. Oswell widened his eyes but only nodded and went on his way. She remembered. -Oh, and Ser Oswell, get Ser Barisstan and all the loyalists you can find to go and guard my children. Thank you!

_This is going to be a long night._

 


	13. Lady Waters

in the dark hallways of the Red Keep, Lyanna stood next to Ser Arthur Dayne. Her best friend and his sister, Lady Ashara, beautiful Lady Ash, was screaming with pain, bringing a child into the world. 

_She didnt even know she was with child. She never looked that way, all the sings were gone. Are the Gods punishing her, us, like this? What if she dies? What if she bears a monster? What will we do? And who did this to her? I thought we were best friend, yet she never told me about any man in her life ever._

Lyanna remembered the Tourney of Harrenhall, the only men Ashara could be linked to was her brother, Prince Rhaegar and Lyannas own three brothers. She danced with Ned, and spoke a bit to Brnadon. She even met young Benjen, but that was all. 

Arthur was breathing hard, likely thinking the same thing Lyanna was. 

Someone appeared from the dark, bringing a torch in their hand, bringing in the only light in the dead of night. Ser Barristan the Bold. Lyanna blinked in his direction, breaking a smile at him, Arthur never moved.  _Maybe I should also get him a maestar, if there is any cure for a state of shock._

-Your Grace, I came to check on you. You have been standing here for hours, maybe you should go back to sleep... 

Ser Barristan suggested carefully. 

Lyanna smiled again. 

-That is very kind of you to worry Ser Barristan. But I am fine, I will stay here with Ser Arthur until it is over. Now tell me, how are my children? 

Barristan nodded. 

-They are fine, Your Grace. Sleeping.

Just like Ser Oswell, Barristan was not a man of many words. But he was mindful of his duty, loyal beyond reason and always very kind. 

She ewpected him to leave now but he lingered. He seemed uncomfortable. 

-Is there anything else, Ser? Lyanna asked. She liked the man, but preferred to be left alone with Arthur in this moment. 

Barristan glanced at his feet. 

-Your Grace, I was wondering if I may ask... What is wrong with Lady Ashara? Is she going to be alright?

He was sweating now, very worried. Lyannas eyes widened. A flashback from Harrenhall occupied her mind. 

A memory to the day it had all begun. The day she was gifted her crown of winter roses. 

She remembered the last joust, Rhaegar against Barristan. 

_I was so consumed in my own life I didnt even consider Asharas._

Now it was clear as day, before the last joust Ser Barristan had a favor tied to his lance. A white one with purple symbol of the Daynes. She noticed it even then, but then she didint care about Ashara or any Kingsguard, never even wanting to be a part of their world. But now it felt as if she understood all the stuff she has seen in the past. 

_It was Ser Barristan. If he had won that last joust, Ashara would have been The Queen of Love and Beauty and maybe nothing in my life would have played out this way. I may have never had Daeron, I would never become Queen Regent. Maybe Rhaegar and Brandon and Father and Elia and Rhaenys would still be alive._

_I am not sure if this is destiny our women stupidity, women in love._

 

 


End file.
